1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device with which to efficiently capture wind energy and transform it into electrical power.
2. Background of the Invention
Wind has been utilized by man throughout history for power to mill grains, to power transmissions used in industrial processes, and to power transportation. With the current environment of energy supply from fossil based fuels becoming more scarce and expensive, wind power is being considered increasingly as an alternative means to provide electrical power.
At present the prevailing design for a typical wind generator employs the classical wind turbine whereby a nacelle assembly housing the generator and reduction gears is mounted atop a tall tower with large turbine blade structures connected to the prime mover shaft of the generator being driven by wind. To be economically viable, such designs must be large in scale and located in areas of relatively high average wind speed. The cost of installation and operation of such huge structures make such designs prohibitive for individuals or small electric cooperatives. There is an additional cost associated with providing the necessary transmission infrastructure to connect the output of these devices to the existing grid as these devices are typically located far from the grid.
Devices of this design must be placed in a standby mode of operation whenever wind speeds exceed a safe maximum value due to structural limitations of the turbine blades and reductions gears. Conversely devices of this type have a relatively high threshold of wind speed before operation can be initiated due to the large inertial and frictional forces associated with startup.
The size of the structures associated with this type of design has been found to pose a hazard to wildlife as well as being unsightly to the landscape. In addition, there has been some speculation that the harmonic frequencies generated by the high tip speed of the turbines may be harmful to humans and wildlife.